


【RASEO】不可思議

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*很久沒寫、寫很爛*非現實可能OOC、動物化、動物擬人有⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	【RASEO】不可思議

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *很久沒寫、寫很爛  
> *非現實可能OOC、動物化、動物擬人有  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
——相遇本身就是一件不可思議的事情。  
⠀  
⠀  
學校裡的樹木越來越多的感覺，金英助想，距離他上一次回來大概過了一兩年，好像變了但也沒變，又繞完了一圈之後往租屋處的方向走，迎面而來的是一個身形與他相比略為小了一點的男人，大概也是校友吧，金英助沒有停下腳步，只是回頭看了一下。  
⠀  
⠀  
他在畢業結束實習之後最終還是決定回到比較熟悉的城市，自由地接接案子，沒工作時還能夠到處逛逛，喝杯咖啡，雖然比較沒辦法在與人群相處中得到趣味，但是意料之外的驚喜倒不是沒有。那是平日的下午，正要到附近咖啡店工作的時候在巷口公園遇見的，小傢伙看起來是腿上受了點傷，在對牠來說有些危險的人行道上躊躇著，於是金英助小心地蹲了下來向牠伸了手。  
⠀  
⠀  
動物醫院這個時間不算忙碌，沒等多久金英助就在櫃檯的帶領下進去診間。是一隻九個月大的松鼠，乖巧的不得了，一路上都好好的待在他的手掌心，也許是因為受傷的緣故，毛茸茸的觸感讓他忍不住伸出另一隻手的食指摸摸牠的頭，最初牠有些驚嚇，但大概在了解到沒有惡意之後就快速地接受了。瞇上眼睛享受的樣子也很可愛，金英助在醫生幫小傢伙看腿的狀況的時候回想。最終的診斷沒什麼大礙，簡單說明了一下松鼠的基本習性之後，醫生抬起頭來對上金英助的眼，想要確定牠應該是要留在這裡直到康復為止還是跟著眼前的年輕男人回去。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我可以照顧好牠的。」金英助說，在伸出手的那一刻他早就想好了未來可能會多一個陪伴他生活的伴，而雖然那天的工作行程也被迫延遲了，但他並不太在意。  
⠀  
⠀  
有了小松鼠之後，基本上閒暇時間就是陪著牠玩，期間也查了不少資料，至少把一個生命帶回家也要照顧周全，幾週的相處後他能夠明顯感受到對方的傷正在慢慢好轉，他們的關係也漸漸親近，現在金英助工作時，桌子上除了電腦以外還多了一個小身影，就這樣坐著吃他前陣子買的小點心。  
⠀  
⠀  
這樣的日子大概持續了一兩個月之後的某一天，金英助回家的時候。先把整個家的照明打開之後從房間傳來一陣碰撞聲，他擔心是小松鼠又撞到了什麼東西，把外套脫了就走進去，打開門之後裡面的景象讓他愣著不知道該不該進去，裡面是一個男人，穿著他的上衣看起來顯得寬鬆，被有些著急的開門聲嚇得震了一下，然後緩緩轉過頭，金英助認得他，是之前在學校和他擦肩而過的人，對方見他沒反應更緊張，整理好自己之後往他的方向去。  
⠀  
⠀  
大概是莫名其妙的熟悉感驅使，金英助抬起手碰了碰男人的頭髮，對方先是呆了幾秒鐘後又興奮的給了他一個大擁抱，跟小松鼠每次在被摸摸頭後抱住自己手指的感覺太像了，男人給他的感覺也像，臉蛋、頭髮的觸感、比自己小的手都像。  
⠀  
⠀  
他總覺得自己好像太輕易就接受這件事了，金英助又突然回想起第一次見到李抒澔變成人的模樣，笑著翻了身靠近正在床上睡著的人，毛茸茸的髮間好像還能看見小小的耳朵輕輕動著，對方被突然靠近的體溫及鼻息嚇得睜開眼，又反覆眨了幾次，實在是太可愛了，金英助想，又更靠近了一些，李抒澔不明所以地看向他，在接觸到一如既往炙熱溫柔的眼神時羞地撇開頭，他實在是不太習慣這麼親密的接觸。

「呀，不得了，你現在耳朵完全跟蘋果一樣。」貓一樣的男人笑著說，然後他輕輕地覆上李抒澔的唇。


End file.
